


The Dreaded PTC

by kenmas_kuroo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward, Fluff (kinda), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmas_kuroo/pseuds/kenmas_kuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi doesn't like Mikasa's parent teacher conferences. But this one's not like the previous ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just get through the hour

Levi sighed. It was time for parent-teacher conferences again. He dreaded this part of the year the most because he had to deal with the teachers and have the chance of meeting other parents. He shuddered subconsciously at the thought. Calm down Levi. New school, new teachers. Maybe better ones. He let out a deep breath. These type of things always made him a little anxious, especially since he didn't bring Mikasa along with him. Having Mikasa there would have made him more comfortable, considering she knew the teachers, and she could do most of the talking.  
It didn't matter now. He was there already. He pulled into a secluded parking space and got out of the car. He had a pretty early meeting time, so not many people were there already besides the teachers. He smiled internally. Good, less people to deal with.  
Eren looked up as the door opened and a head peeked in. He glanced down at his papers, then looked back up at the person who entered the classroom. "You're... Levi Ackerman, right? Mikasa's father?"  
Levi nodded. This teacher looked competent enough.  
"Alright. Well, there's not much to say except that Mikasa's an excellent student. She does her work, is very quiet, and never gets in trouble. I think she's one of the top students in my class."  
Levi gave a little snort.  
"Excuse me...?"  
"Isn't that what you tell all the parents when they come in?"  
Eren stared at him. "No, no I don't. Why would I tell a parent something like that if it was false?"  
Levi was a little surprised. "So, Mikasa's the top of her class?"  
"I said one of them, but yes. She's very good at almost everything."  
"Almost?"  
"Well, she's had a few problems with one of the other girls in her class. But it's just a little elementary-school quarrel. Something I'm sure she'll get over."  
"Whatever then. So is that all Mr. ..."  
"Jaeger. Eren Jaeger." Eren held out his hand to shake.  
Levi eyed it before firmly grasping it. "So are we done here?" Levi secretly hoped he would say no. He liked this teacher, unlike the other ones Mikasa had.  
"Yeah, I think so." Eren stood up.  
Levi stood up too, looking into those oddly colored eyes. Without thinking, he said, "Can I have your number?"  
Eren looked shocked. "Uh..."  
"So we can talk about Mikasa's grades and her rivalry and such..."  
Eren smiled. "Sure."  
Levi had to bite his cheek to prevent catching that infectious smile of his. Eren ripped a corner of a piece of paper and quickly jotted down his number. "Here ya go."  
"Thanks." Levi glanced at it quickly before slipping it into his pocket. He had a suspicion that he'd be calling it fairly soon, and not to discuss Mikasa's grades.


	2. Coffee at the Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so first off yeah I'm alive and secondly whoo I decided to add on to the story!  
> Sorry it took soooooooooooooo long to do anything. Life happened. But hopefully I'll be adding more soon and hopefully regularly. Enjoy!

Levi took a deep breath in before hitting the green call button on his phone.  
The voice on the other end was cheery. "Hello?"   
"Hi. Um, this is Levi." He paused. "Mikasa's dad? "   
"Ohhhh, right. So, was there something you want to discuss?"   
Levi stopped to think. "Well, how about we talk about it over lunch, say tomorrow? Does the Titan Cafe work?"  
Levi could almost hear the smile in the brunet's voice as he said "So 12 at the Titan Cafe tomorrow. Sounds great."  
"Alright. See you there." With a click Levi ended the 2 of the most nervous minutes of his life. Whew. Step one done, step two: breathe.

The next day, as Levi walked in to the Titan, his friend Hanji spotted him immediately and briskly walked over. "What up grump?" They said a little too happily. Levi sighed.  
"What’s with the grin?" To be honest, it unnerved him a little. He was already pretty nervous about meeting Eren here, and almost regretted his choice of place. It was bad enough to be seen with another guy by Hanji, but having them as their waitress wasn't going to make it any better.   
"Sooo there's this reaaaally cute guy over there in that booth that you should totally check out. But you better do it quick cuz he mentioned he was waiting for someone, so get there before they do."  
When he look at the direction they indicated, he saw Eren sitting alone at a booth, twirling a napkin in his hands. Crap, he’s early. I was kinda hoping to get here first and mentally prepare but… It’s just like ripping a bandaid off. Do it before you start to think about it.  
Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes."Hanji, I’M the one who's supposed to be meeting him right now."  
They squealed in delight. "How did you manage to peg such a cutie?" They grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved their face close to his.  
"I'll tell you later. Right now I have someone to meet, so if you'll excuse me," Levi rolled his eyes at Hanji before heading to Eren's table. It was gonna be an interesting afternoon. 

 

“...And that’s how I ended up being an elementary school teacher. After the school I used to work for closed, I started working at Shiganshina.” Eren finished with a grin.  
Levi nodded. “And how old are you?”  
“I’m 25, but I’ll be 26 soon enough.”  
“So that means…” Levi did some quick calculations in his head. “...A bachelor’s at 20? Impressive.”   
Eren shook his head and chuckled. “More like exhausting. I used to think college students were kidding about the amount of all-nighters they had to pull. Turns out I was soooo wrong.”  
“No kidding.”  
“So enough about me.” Eren tilted his head to the side a little. “What about you? What’s your story?”  
Levi sighed. The part he dreaded most. “Well, there’s not much to me. Graduated college with a bachelor’s in business, like a whole bunch of other people, decided that’s not what I want to do, so I’ve gone back to try to figure out what I do want to do. Mikasa has joked that she’ll graduate from college before I decide.”  
Eren nodded and made a noise of agreement. He put down his coffee and leaned forward slightly. “So what’s the rest of the story? With Mikasa and all?”  
Levi shifted in his seat and sighed again. “Well after college, I worked at various places. Met Petra, got married, had Mikasa.”  
“So you’re married.” Eren sounded disappointed and sat back in his seat a little. He quickly glanced down at Levi’s left hand and looked back up, a slightly confused look on his face.   
“Ahh, no. Petra died a couple years back.” Levi shifted in his seat again, looking slightly uncomfortable.   
With a deep breath in, Eren changed the subject quickly. “So, um, what type of stuff are you interested in? I mean for your career?”  
Levi shrugged. “A lot of stuff. But nothing really seems to jump out at me or seem connected to a career or job field.”  
“Well I’m sure you’ll figure it out. But…” He paused to check his phone. “It’s already 1:30 and I’ve gotta get back to grading papers.” He stopped in the middle of getting up to look at Levi. “Maybe we can do this again sometime?” He said, sounding hopeful.  
“Sure, I guess. I’m usually free on weekends.” Levi tried to sound casual but was sure Eren could hear the nervous beating of his heart.   
“Alright, great. See you sometime then.”  
“Yeah, see you.” And soon, I hope.


	3. Thanks, brain

CHAPTER 3  
Soon enough, coffee (tea for Levi) at the Titan had become a habit. Mikasa eventually decided to tag along, but soon left the “old men to talk like old ladies”. After she left to go hang out with some friends on one day, Eren turned to Levi. “So, how old were you when you and Petra had her?”  
“I was 19. Petra was 18.”  
Eren did some quick math. “So you’re… 29. Or 30. Depends on your birthday.” When Levi nodded at 30, Eren smiled triumphantly. “You’re younger than you seem.”  
Levi snorted. “Are you saying I look old?”  
Eren laughed. “No, no, just that… You look like you’re in your late 20s or early 30s, but your, um, I guess you would call it aura, seems older. Like you’re older mentally than physically. Get what I mean?”  
Levi snorted again. “So you mean I’m an old guy in a young body.”  
“Oh my god, you know what I mean.” Eren half-heartedly threw a napkin at Levi. Levi rolled his eyes.  
“Ouch. That really hurt.” He smirked. Eren scoffed.  
LEvi gave him a pout, holding his hand over his heart “No, really, that hurt my soul.”  
Eren snorted. “If you had one.”  
This time it was Levi who threw the napkin. “Shh, don’t let everyone know that I sold my soul.”  
Eren laughed. “Oh, excuse me while I go tell everyone about how souless you are. Then we can take bets on what you sold it for. My guess: a young body for your old self.”  
Levi groaned. “First letting everyone know I’m soulless, and then telling them I’m old? I’m hurt,” he said it mock pain, clutching his heart.  
Eren rolled his eyes. “My god, could you be any more dramatic?”  
Levi chuckled. “Do you really wanna know the answer to that?”  
“Yes, then we could start a drama club. You’d be president.”  
“And you’d be vice president?”  
“Is there anyone else up to the job?” Eren stood up and posed dramatically. They looked at each other for a second with serious faces, then burst out laughing. 

++++  
Levi offered to walk Eren home, since it wasn’t too far away. He sighed. It was actually kinda...fun? Fun. It was kinda fun hanging out with the young teacher. _Well, he’s not really that young, just four or so years younger than you. So yeah, not too young._ Eren looked at him quizzically. “What’s up?”  
Levi shrugged. “Nothing, I was just thinking.”  
“About what?” Blue-green eyes stared into grey ones, searching for any clues as to what was going on in his head.  
Levi tried to sound nonchalant. “I was just thinking that this was kinda fun, and was wondering if you’d like to spend more time together?” A slight blush started to creep up his cheeks. _Shit, that definitely didn’t come out the way I intended!_ But before he could amend his statement Eren shrugged. “Sure, why not? It is kinda fun hanging out with you, old man.” He replied with the beginnings of a smirk.  
Levi smacked him on the arm slightly. “Who are you calling old?”  
Eren laughed, a clear, sharp sound. “You. Do you see anyone else that I’m talking to?”  
Levi gave him a little glare. “Don’t be a smart-ass.” But it dissolved into a grin. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t glare at the brat like that.  
“But it’s part of my irresistible charm.” Eren smiled in the most charming way he could. _Damn._ was all Levi’s brain could think. “So anyways, back to the original subject, when and where?”  
Eren’s question threw Levi off for a second. He had temporarily forgotten about asking Eren that. “Uhhh.” His brain ceased function. Thanks, I only rely on you, brain.  
“How about the movies tomorrow night, say about 5? and we can just watch whatever’s there.”  
“I’ll buy the tickets if you buy concession.”  
“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
